The semiconductor industry's tolerance for process variability continues to decrease as the size of semiconductor devices shrink. To meet these tighter process requirements, the industry has developed a host of new processes which meet the tighter process window requirements, but these processes often take a longer time to complete. For example, for forming a copper diffusion barrier layer conformally onto the surface of a high aspect ratio, 65 nm or smaller interconnect feature, use an ALD process may be beneficial. ALD is a variant of CVD that demonstrates superior step coverage compared to CVD. ALD is based upon atomic layer epitaxy (ALE) that was originally employed to fabricate electroluminescent displays. ALD employs chemisorption to deposit a saturated monolayer of reactive precursor molecules on a substrate surface. This is achieved by cyclically alternating the pulsing of appropriate reactive precursors into a deposition chamber. Each injection of a reactive precursor is typically separated by an inert gas purge to provide a new atomic layer to previous deposited layers to form a uniform material layer on the surface of a substrate. Cycles of reactive precursor and inert purge gases are repeated to form the material layer to a predetermined thickness.
There is an ongoing need in the art for titanium films and methods of depositing titanium films on a substrate.